


Cracked

by akamine_chan



Category: Men With Guns
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that one moment, staring down the barrel of a gun, something deep inside of Mamet, something repeatedly patched up and barely held together, cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Finally saw _Men With Guns_. Still trying to suss out Mamet. Dunno if this works.
> 
> Prompt: mourning

In that one moment, staring down the barrel of a gun, something deep inside of Mamet, something repeatedly patched up and barely held together, cracked.

The noise of it deafened him.

It shattered at the sound of gunshots and the splatter of warm blood on his face.

Crouched on top of the desk, trembling and balanced, he looked down at the cement floor, at the wreck he'd made, moaning and scrabbling, trying to get away.

All he could feel was the numbing coldness filling him up, pushing out the life and heat.

He swiveled and fired again, one, two, three times until the body stopped moving, stopped breathing.

After checking behind the plastic curtain, he turned back to Eddie. Eddie smiled at him and laughed, saying something, but Mamet couldn't hear him over the echoing roar in his ears.

He smiled back. Leaning against the wall, he realized that he was already dead. His body just didn't know it yet.

-fin-


End file.
